Talk:Ghost Zoids
This might be random, but does anyone mind if I put a pic of a Ghost Shield Liger on here? (Zoids Fanatic 21:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) I've heard of the release of Ghost Zoids, though never seen an actual one before. I also heard that many people have 'created' their own Ghost Zoids by somehow taking off the shiny paint of some of the chromed Zoids2 release models, so there's not been confirmed how many types were actually made. I forgot the name of the website I found this out from. I'll find out and re-post it here. - BladeLigerLeong 13:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if you still want te ghost pic I can still post it. (Zoids Fanatic 14:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) there is already a pic of the ghost shield tiger (the OER Shield Liger) on the shield liger pageLeon35 21:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just wanted to make sure. (Zoids Fanatic 21:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) Flagged for deletion I added the delete flag onto this article, because it fails to meet the standards of the wiki. The first point is the lack of citations. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but this page in particular goes into "fan theories" for everything. The linked-to article at the end is totally different to the one mentioned here, so it doesn't suffice for a citation. Either the article is re-written to include proper disambiguation between official and non-official Zoids, or it will be removed. Sylvanelite 00:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to say, looking at the article, I think deletion would be a good idea. From the research I have found (aka ZoidPoision), it would seem most of the "ghost" Zoids are (well, were) chromed Zoids that had the chrome removed. That's from what I have found though. If it's offical, I'd say keep it, but it would seem mostly speculations and throughtout my years as a Zoider I have only seen Zoids like these as customs, nothing ever offical. (Zoids Fanatic 01:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC)) My only objection to this is the research Lionel did on this subject. Alot of peopel have made their own Ghost Zoids, but the original "Ghost Zoids" definatly exist. Stilll, the official ghost zoids themselves are probobly made the same exact way fans can make them. Page deletion is not needed, but this article is in need of a MASSIVE overhaul. Maybe we should tag it accordingly? Leon35 23:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::The research done is fine. It's the way the article is written that makes it a candidate for deletion. It's full of un-verifiable statements. If someone is willing to re-write it, with citations, I'll be happy to remove the tags. :::My biggest issue in the article are statements which say "Unknown". Here is an extract that I'll flag some issues with: * the full range of Gold and Ghost Zoids are unknown - Why are they unknown? Is it impossible to find this information? Was the information destroyed? * are believed to have been released - believed by who? Are there citations? * was apparently part of a nationwide - according to who? Why is it only apparent? do we need to provide citations? :::etc, etc, etc. Virtually every sentence has this kind of problem. Unless all these ambiguities are removed, the article can't be cited, and hence can't be considered reliable. A re-write would have to fix this. Sylvanelite 10:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC)